wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Windham
Barry Windham is an American professional wrestler who hails from Sweetwater, Texas. Windham is a second generation wrestler, more specifically the son of professional wrestling Hall of Famer Blackjack Mulligan and is the only wrestler who has held the WLF Heavyweight Championship and the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. He is a former 3x NWA world champion. WLF Career "The Widowmaker" Barry Windham joined the WLF in October 2011 as a primary member of the illustrious Four Horsemen. On 3 October 2011, Windham fought his first official match against Ricky the Dragon Steamboat, which ended in a double pinfall. After the match, Windham, together with Tully Blanchard, fired the first warning shot at the WLF with a devastating Spike Piledriver on Steamboat, which almost broke the Dragon's neck. Windham and Blanchard, calling themselves the Last Outlaws, continued to terrorize the WLF roster with unsolicited assaults and backstage ambushes, even going as far as interfering in a WLF Heavyweight Championship match on Prime Time between then champion the Macho Man Randy Savage, Mr Perfect and Ted Arcidi, where Arcidi was subsequently revealed as the third member of the Four Horsemen. The WLF administration had no choice but to form a team to counter the impending threat of the Four Horsemen and challenged the invaders to a match they made famous... the War Games. On 24 October 2011 at Halloween Havoc, the team of Ricky the Dragon Steamboat, Macho Man Randy Savage, Red Rooster and Bill Goldberg squared off against the Four Horsemen, who was still without their leader and fourth member. Ultimately, Steamboat turned on the WLF and revealed himself to be fourth and final member of the Four Horsemen. Windham and Blanchard, the Last Outlaws, continued their reign of terror and took on all comers from the WLF, ranging from the Macho Man, Hulk Hogan, Kurt Angle, The Rock to The Undertaker. On 5 December 2011 at the Survivor Series, the Four Horsemen competed in War Games II against Team WLF consisting of Chris Jericho, Bill Goldberg, Red Rooster and team captain the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase. Windham started off in the cage opposite the Rooster. The end came when Windham forced the submission from Jericho with the dreaded Claw Hold. On 12 March 2012, then champion Jake the Snake Roberts vacated the WLF Heavyweight Championship, prompting a 14-man tournament to crown the new champion. Jose DeJesus defeated three of the Four Horsemen en route to losing to Ted DiBiase in the finals. As a result of the losses, Steamboat's leadership is put in question. On 23 April 2012 at WrestleMania, with Ric Flair as the special guest referee, Windham defeated Steamboat to usurp the reigns as undisputed leader of the Four Horsemen. As their new leader, Windham was tasked to lead the Four Horsemen into uncharted waters in a three-way faction war against the Million Dollar Corporation and the New World Order. On 2 July 2012 at World War III, with Bret the Hitman Hart as the special guest referee, Windham defeated DiBiase and Hollywood Hogan to be crowned the WLF Heavyweight Champion. Two weeks later, Windham vacated the title in favor of his preferred NWA World Heavyweight Championship. *A little known fact is that prior to becoming an official member of the WLF roster, Windham competed in a 20-Man Texas Size Battle Royal on the 20 July 2011 episode of Prime Time. The Battle Royal featured five WLF superstars and fifteen of the biggest names in the Texas territory, including fellow Horseman Tully Blanchard, the Blackjacks, Dick Murdoch, Stan Hansen, Dusty and Dustin Rhodes. While Ted Arcidi ultimately won the contest, Windham was never officially eliminated from the battle royal; he left the ringside area brawling with Road Warrior Hawk and Animal. On 22 April 2013 at Wrestlemania II, he lost his championship belt to Ric Flair in a 60 minute iron man match. Shortly after this, Ric Flair usurped Barry's role as leader of the Four Horsemen and ejected him from the group. This forced Barry to form his own group called "The New Horsemen" and he brought in Triple H, Mr Perfect and Sid Vicious as his new Horsemen. NWA Career On the 23 July 2012 episode of Prime Time, Windham vacated the WLF Heavyweight Championship when the NWA Board of Directors, represented by Nick Bockwinkel, bestowed upon him the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Windham's first title defense as the NWA Champion came on 27 August 2012 when he forced challenger Ravishing Rick Rude to run the gauntlet against all members of the Four Horsemen, including the Nature Boy Ric Flair. On 17 September 2012, Windham squared off against DeJesus in a champion versus champion match, where the NWA Champion proved his supremacy, albeit with some controversy. A bigger controversy was the fact that Bret Hitman Hart absconded with Windham's NWA Championship belt. Bret, who was then the number one contender to DeJesus' WLF Title, had signed with the NWA, leading to a scramble for the top spot with Rude. On 22 October 2012 at Halloween Havoc, Windham crushed all doubts when he successfully defended the NWA Title against Rude and Bret in a triple threat Hell In A Cell match. In typical Four Horsemen fashion, Windham led a postmatch beatdown which saw both the Hitman and the Ravishing One put on the injured list. A new threat emerged for the Four Horsemen in the form of the Expendables, a group of wrestlers considered to be expendable by the nWo... namely Chris Jericho, Lex Luger, Kurt Angle, Stunning Steve and Flyin' Brian. On 3 December 2012 at the Survivor Series, Windham led the Four Horsemen in a classic elimination match against the Expendables with a special stipulation that should the Expendables win, then Jericho would be crowned new NWA Champion. Windham prevailed as the sole survivor of the match, last eliminating Luger. On 14 January 2013, Windham did the unthinkable and unceremoniously ejected Ric Flair from the Four Horsemen, a move considered very unpopular amongst NWA enthusiasts and his fellow Horsemen. The Nature Boy took it as an insult and decided to prove Windham wrong by reinstating himself to active duty on the WLF roster. On 22 April 2013 at Wrestlemania II, Ric Flair defeated him in a 60 minute iron man match to capture the NWA world championship, ending a reign that lasted for 9 months. On 26 August 2013 at Summer Slam Windham recaptured the title from Flair in a 6 man battle. In Dec 2013, he lost the title to Sting in a triple threat match. The New Horsemen disbanded and Windham was not seen until late May 2014 when he returned announcing that he was forming a new band of Horsemen. Mr Wonderful and Mr Perfect were the first two recruits. He won World War III, 2014, but chose to hand his title shot opportunity over to the newest member of the Neo Horseman; Brian Pillman. At Summer Slam 2014, he became NWA champion for the third time when he defeated 5 other men in an Elimination Chamber match: Jose DeJesus ©, Samoa Joe, Chris Knight, Kevin Nash, Brock Lesnar. He lost his title in a War Games match to Roman Reigns At the 4th Annual Survivor Series in Nov 2014. The Four Horsemen Mysterious vignettes started airing on WLF programming in September 2011 themed around money, excellence and tradition. On 26 September 2011, WLF Prime Time emanated from Tombstone, Arizona and the event was referred to as the Showdown @ OK Corral, named after the infamous shootout between Wyatt Earp, Doc Holiday and the outlaw Cowboys. The show kicked off with the One Warrior Nation (the Ultimate Warrior, Kerry Von Erich, Road Warrior Hawk and Animal), whose return to the WLF was promptly ruined by the Million Dollar Corporation (represented by the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase and Andre the Giant). The final vignette came on the GekkoTron and interrupted both parties. The mystery will finally be revealed... the Four Horsemen had arrived in the WLF. Tully Blanchard was the first member of the Four Horsemen to set foot in the WLF, promising to lead professional wrestling, not sports entertainment, back to its glory days. Blanchard, together with the Widowmaker Barry Windham, the Brickhouse Ted Arcidi and Ricky the Dragon Steamboat, make up the first incarnation of the Four Horsemen in the WLF. The second incarnation was made up of Steamboat, Windham, Arcidi and Wade Barrett (Barrett took out Blanchard, but was never fully accepted by Windham and Arcidi, causing an eventual rift with leader Steamboat). In the third incarnation, Windham took over the leadership reigns from Steamboat and the faction was made up of Arcidi, Blanchard and Arn Anderson, with the Nature Boy Ric Flair as their executive consultant. In early 2013, however Ric Flair usurped Barry's leadership and Barry was ejected from the Four Horsemen. The New Horsemen With Ric Flair re-establishing himself as the leader of the Four Horsemen, Barry decided to form a new group called the "New Horsemen". He brought in Triple H, Mr Perfect and Sid Vicious to complete the four. Later Sid Vicious was replaced by Hulk Hogan. At the end of the year, The New Horsemen disbanded and Windham was not seen until late May 2014 when he returned announcing that he was forming a new band of Horsemen. Mr Wonderful and Mr Perfect were the first two recruits. The Neo Horsemen In May 2014, Windham again re-established the Horsemen, this time with Mr Wonderful and Mr Perfect as his first new recruits. In August 2014, he recruited the returning Brian Pillman as the forth man. Pillman disappeared in Nov 2014, leaving the Neo Horsemen with one member short. The Four Horsemen again In Feb 2015 Ric Flair announced his return to the WLF and once again formed an alliance with Barry Windham. Along with Mr Wonderful and Mr Perfect, they were once again the Four Horsemen. Notable Feuds Nature Boy Ric Flair Ricky the Dragon Steamboat Bret Hitman Hart Ravishing Rick Rude Chris Jericho Total Package Lex Luger RP'd by: Kevin7ee Category:WLF Members Category:NWA Members Category:WLF Champions